bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nuzamaki90/MS Episode 43, 44, and 45: Episode Fusion! (Season Finalez)
It's that time again folks! ARE YOU READY FOR SOME BOLDNESS?!?! I bet you are. I bet you are also ready for the return of EPISODE FUSION! The infamous blog that combines a infinite amount of episodes into 1. I bet you are also sad because this is the Season Finale of Episode Fusion. I bet you are also sad that End Of the Line might be the final episode of the Bakugan series, according to Dan Kuso and Jason "Drago" Deline. But guess whut? This blog is not about to be some sad ole blog about Bakugan, no no, this will be one of the best ones yet. And I will make sure it does not disappoint. So let's get started shall we? MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMk. Episode 43 - Part 1 Episode 43 - Part 2 Episode 44 - Part 1 Episode 44 - Part 2 Episode 45 - Part 1 Episode 45 - Part 2 'Episode 43 - Bakugan Seen' *'Jaakor' *'Skytruss' *'Orbeum' *'Worton' *'Drago (Nue Ability)' *'Betadron (Nue Ability)' *'Radizen' *'Roxtor' *'Reptak' 'Episode 43 - Mechtogan Seen' *'Coredegon' *'Exostriker' *'Mandibor' *'Slycerak' 'Episode 43 - Mechtogan Destroyers Seen' *'Mechtavius Destroyer' 'Episode 43 - Deceased Characters' *'Mira' *'Julie' *'Runo' *'Kato' *'Mr. Marukura' *'Mrs. Kuso' *'Damdos' *'Mr. Kuso' *'Mayor of Bakugan City' *'Malcolm The Camera Guy (Julie's assistant)' *'Steve (Mr. Kuso's Co-worker)' *'Every Bakugan in Bakugan City' 'Epic Summary' Wiseman 2 and Betadron have finally arrived in the Doom Dimension and are here for revenge. Drago and the others don't understand why Wiseman 2 wants to take revenge on Dan since he didn't change Reptak at all, and why Betadron wants to take revenge on Drago since his ancestor was the one who banished him. Wiseman 2 and Betadron ignore what the Brawlers say and immediately attack Dan and Drago who agree on battling the two, hoping to change their minds. Meanwhile, Mechtavius Destroyer has recharged from his battle with the Nonets and is about to begin his Bakugan and human extermination plan. Back in the Doom Dimension, Dan and Drago are having a hard time trying to take down Wiseman 2 and Betadron who then reveal their true strength and Betadron takes down Drago with a new technique. Dan tells Wiseman that they will not stop until they truly save Betadron and Wiseman 2 from the evil source of energy known as revenge. Betadron attacks Drago once more but Drago and Dan counter with a new Ability. Both Brawlers and Bakugan use their full power that causes a big explosion. When the smoke clears, Drago is the only one left standing, with Betadron and Wiseman 2 finally admitting defeat. Although Wiseman 2 is still a bit angered at how Dan made Reptak betray him, Dan convinces him to join the Brawlers. Drago does the same with Betadron. Gunz takes off his helmet and the Wiseman persona is now gone for good. Worton is proud of Betadron and Gunz maturity and join the Brawlers as well, warning them of Mechtavius Destroyer's upcoming attack on Bakugan City. Back in Bakugan City, Julie is trying to join Mira and Runo who are about to leave for Volcano Island when Julie notices a large figure approaching the Marukura Corporation's tower. The figure is shown to be Mechtavius Destroyer who greets the residents of the city moments before he uses all of his energy to kill every single person and Bakugan in Bakugan City. Leaving nothing but a 98% destroyed Marukura Tower left in a large crater. Worton tells the Brawlers that he can't sense Bakugan City anymore and tells them all that it is too late and Mechtavius Destroyer has succeeded in destroying all Bakugan on Earth. ' 'Epic Pictures * MS1.PNG|Flashing....Lights * MS2.PNG|Evolution of Longfly: Bannerfly * MS3.PNG|Little Boy: Get back here punk! * MS4.PNG|Little Kid: GET BACK HERE DANG IT! * MS5.PNG|Damdos: Haha, it's like taking a balloon from a baby.|Bakugan Patty Cake * MS7.PNG|Wiseman 2: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE! * MS8.PNG|Dan: I ACCEPT! * MS9.PNG|Bakugan Spit Ball * MS10.PNG|Dan: WHY IS IT SO DANG BRIGHT?>! * MS11.PNG|Wiseman 2: OH MY JESUS! SOMEONE TURN OFF THE LIGHTZ! * MS12.PNG|Bakugan Spit Ball Round 1: BETADRON IS TEH WINNAHZ * MS13.PNG|Drago: KAIO-KEN! * MS14.PNG|Drago: KAIO-KEN X100! * MS15.PNG|Wiseman 2: Look at meh shineh HOND! * MS16.PNG|Bakugan Bloody Knuckles * MS17.PNG|Drago: FALCON KICK! * MS18.PNG|Betadron: FALCON PUNCH! * MS19.PNG|Gunz: *walks behind Dan* Give me your face! * MS20.PNG|Betadron: Bar keep - Gimmeh some of that black stuff. * MS21.PNG|Swords Of Revealing Shadows * MS22.PNG|Betadron's Version of Death Ball * MS23.PNG|His wings are glowing....Is that healthy? * MS24.PNG|Bakugan Spit Ball - Round 2 * MS25.PNG|Gunz: I lost my girlfriend, my hair gel, and now my toy?!?! WHUT KIND OF MESS IS THIS?!|That red stuff isn't energy, it's actually all the love letters his fangirls sent * MS27.PNG|With no fan mail in sight, the helmet is finally dead. * MS28.PNG|Betadron: Man that was some party...Where's my credit card? * MS29.PNG|Moments before the tip of the tower stabbed MD in the butt * MS30.PNG|That girl really needs to get some grip on her stuff. 1 DOWN - 2 TO GO! 'Episode 43 - Bakugan Seen' *'Drago' *'Jaakor' *'Orbeum' *'Skytruss' *'Roxtor' *'Radizen' *'Reptak' *'Diablo Preyas (LOLWUT)' *'Trister (SAID UH! THEN DIED)' *'Taylean (UGGGGGH GOD YES! YES! OH MAN YES!!)' *'Storm Skyress (DIDN'T SAY NUTHIN)' *'Master Ingram (OH MY GOD YES!) ' *'Minx Elfin' *'Gorem' *'Alpha Hydranoid' *'Amazon' *'Blade Tigrerra' *'Aerogan' 'Episode 44 - Mechtogan Seen' *'Coredegon' *'Slycerak' *'Mandibor' *'Exostriker' 'Episode 44 - Mechtogan Destroyers Seen' *'Mechtavius Destroyer' 'Episode 44 - Deceased Characters' *'Taylean (NOOOOOOOOOOO!)' *'Master Ingram (NOOOOOOOO!)' *'Preyas (NOOOOOOOOOOO!)' *'Storm Skyress' *'Diablo Preyas (LOLWUT!?)' *'Minx Elfin' *'Gorem' *'Alpha Hydranoid (NOOOOOOO!)' *'Amazon' *'Blade Tigrerra' *'Aerogan' *'Trister' *'Every Bakugan on New Vestroia' *'Every Bakugan on Gundalia' *'Every Bakugan on Vestal' *'Every Bakugan on Neathia' *'Everyone on Vestal' *'Everyone on Neathia' *'Everyone on Gundalia' 'Epic Summary' The Battle Brawlers find out from Worton that Mechtavius Destroyer has just destroyed Bakugan City and everyone in it, leaving everyone in sorrow since they couldn't do anything to stop their friends from being killed. Worton then tells the Brawlers that there is still a chance for them to save the everyone once he shows them the Current of Time. The Current of Time is a time warp that allows any number of users to go through time and land somewhere in the past where they all have a connection too. Once they all go through, the Current of Time shows them all past memories that it feels is the strongest. The Current of Time also shows them a destroyed New Vestroia, Bakugan City, Vestal, Gundalia, and Neathia. Worton and Betadron then use the rest of the energy they both have to keep the time warp open long enough for the Brawlers to get through, even though Drago disagreed at the start. Drago promises Betadron that he will defeat Mechtavius Destroyer once and for all. The Brawlers get through the time warp after saying their final goodbyes to the Nonet Bakugan. They all land back on Volcano Island right before Mechtavius Destroyer leaves to start his plan. Dan, Shun, and Marucho all challenge Mechtavius Destroyer to one final battle. ' 'Epic Pictures * MasterIngram.png|Ginyu Force Pose|Baku-Ginyu Force * MS32.PNG|Flashing......LIGHAAZ * MS33.PNG|Preyas: WHUT UP OBAMA! * MS34.PNG|Bunch of P'd off Bakugan * MS35.PNG|Skyress is shooting green lightning from her tail....Is that healthy? * MS36.PNG|Bakugan Spit Ball - Round 3 * MS37.PNG|Diablo: NOOO!! I HAVEN'T APPEARED IN LIKE 3 SEASONS!!! * MS38.PNG|Trister: UGH! I DID NOT SIGN FOR THIS! * MS39.PNG|Gorem: WHUT KIND OF MESS IS THIS?! FIRST I GET CHANGED INTO A STATUE, NOW I DIE?! * MS40.PNG|Amazon: There goes my allowance... * MS41.PNG|SAILOR MOON STYLE - FALCON KICK! * MS42.PNG|SMILE FOR THE CANNONS ! * MS43.PNG|Ingram: Time to join Hylash :( * MS44.PNG|Taylean: Should'v used Hammermor :| * MS45.PNG|Skyress: I DIDN'T EVEN GET ANY LINEZ! * MS46.PNG|Preyas: Time to join Diablo...Eyos Meyo :| * MS47.PNG|Current of Time :D * MS48.PNG|Tigrerra: In BakuHeaven, I should get Aerogan to teach me some jumping tricks * MS49.PNG|Bakugan City - Destroyed * MS50.PNG|New Vestroia - Destroyed * MS51.PNG|Vestal - Destroyed (Poor Spectra and Gus fans ) wait a minute....I'M A GUS FAN :O * MS52.PNG|Gundalia - Destroyed......again * MS53.PNG|Neathia - Destroyed.......again :| * MS54.PNG|Super Saiyan Worton and Betadron :O * MS55.PNG|Mechtavius Destroyer: WTF IS THAT?! * MS56.PNG|Dan: YOUR ABOUT TO GET KNOCKED THE FREAK OUT! * MS58.PNG|Aerogan: Man I hope Mistress doesn't ask me to teach her jumping techniques 2 DOWN - 1 TO GO! 'Episode 45 - Bakugan Seen' *'Drago' *'Jaakor' *'Radizen' *'Roxtor' *'Orbeum' *'Skytruss' *'Reptak' *'Camo Surge Reptak' *'Camo Surge Jaakor' *'Camo Surge Skytruss' *'Camo Surge Orbeum' 'Episode 45 - Battle Suits Seen' *'Combustoid' *'Fortatron' *'Camo Surge Combustoid' 'Episode 45 - Mechtogan Seen' *'Coredegon' *'Exostriker' *'Mandibor ' *'Slycerak' *'Flytris' *'Thorak' *'Chromopod' 'Episoe 45 - Mechtogan Destroyers Seen' *'Dragonoid Destroyer' *'Mechtavius Destroyer' 'Episode 45 - Mechtogan Debuts' *'Chromopod' 'Epic Summary' Now that the Brawlers are back on Earth moments before Mechtavius Destroyer destroys everything, they challenge him to a battle, to which he accepts. Dan and the others all start off on a good start telling Mechtavius Destroyer that they will in fact change history. He disagrees and starts to show off his new strength. Shun then tries a different strategy and uses an unusual Ability that turns Jaakor, Orbeum, and Skytruss into Camo Surge Bakugan. The technique proves successful when Mechtavius Destroyer is not able to keep track of them all. Dan then orders that everyone combine and in a few short moments, Betakor, Magmafury, and Aeroblitz are formed and take down Mechtavius Destroyer. Back on Earth, Runo is helping Mira pack up her helicopter so she can help the Brawlers. Julie comes along with her and they both leave Runo behind so she can manage the Battle Suits. Dan calls Runo and tells her that once the battle is over, they will celebrate proudly. Back on Volcano Island, Mechtavius Destroyer gains the upper hand and defeats Aeroblitz and Magmafury. Gunz is surprised by all the new techniques and abilities Reptak and the Brawlers have learned and starts to grow distant. Runo summons Fortatron and Combustoid and activates the Camo Surge add-on that gives Reptak the same Ability Shun gave his Bakugan. Shun, Marucho, and Dan all summon Thorak, Flytris, and Dragonoid Destroyer respectively once Mira and Julie arrive. Dan notices that Dragonoid Destroyer is still not battling at 100% and Mira doesn't know why. Dragonoid Destroyer says that "Everyone isn't here yet". Dan gets confused and notices that Mechtavius Destroyer discovered Reptak and Combustoid and defeated them both. Gunz tells Reptak that he needs to battle with Dan and that they can battle together once Mechtavius has been defeated. Reptak convinces Gunz that together they are true partners and they have to brawl together. Gunz sends Reptak back into battle but is countered by Mechtavius Destroyer who destroys Volcano Island and launches an attack at Gunz and Reptak. A big explosion takes place and when the smoke clears, the 2 partners are still alive. Gunz says that they should have been demolished when everyone notices a giant Haos Mechtogan protected them. The Mechtogan is Haos Chromopod! Dragonoid Destroyer's final 10% has been used and he is now battling at 100%. Dragonoid Destroyer then says that everyone is here, meaning that he was waiting for Chromopod to be created so they can all battle together. The final Bakugan battle ever is about to begin between the Brawlers, The Brawlers' Mechtogan, and Mechtavius Destroyer. Who will win? ' 'Epic Pictures * Chromopod2.jpg|Chromopod: WE ARE MECHTOGAN! MIGHTY! MIGHTY! MECHTOGAN! * Chromopod.jpg|Chromopod: Being scanned gives me super GENERAL STRENGTH!|WOAH WHUT! * CamoFortatron.png|WOAH WHUT?!!?|WOAH! DUDE SERIOUSLY! WHUT!?!? 'Conclusion' Best marathon ever! I can't believe Chromopod is an actual Mechtogan and that he looks so much like Military General. But there is still 2 more questions left to be asked....Who are the new Mechtogan that appeared in the preview for End of The Line and who will win the final Bakugan battle ever? Answer in the Epic Poll Below! See ya la-''' wtc?!?! No more bold? Aw that sucks :| DEUC'''ES! OH SNAP IT'S BACK :D 'Epic Poll' Who Will Win the Final Bakugan Battle Ever? The Battle Brawlers and the Brawler Mechtogan Mechtavius Destroyer Mr. Kuso and Steve No one Who the heck cares? Julie and Malcolm The Reporter Who Are The Mechtogan In The Preview? Ventral, Troxtor, and Chromopod Chromopod and other Chromopod Copies Copies of Slycerak, Mandibor, and Exostriker Chaos Razen Titan and Dreadeons Category:Blog posts